Tales of the Evil
by Creekrunner
Summary: Some cats are not what they seem. Some have committed unspeakable crimes. Others just want revenge. These are the tales of those deeds. Read at your own risk.
1. Sticks and Stones

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of _Tales of the_ _Evil. _Hope you enjoy! Please review! **

* * *

><p><span>Characters <span>

Havensky – White tom with ginger tabby ears and tail and blue eyes

Lynxstar – Pale brown she-cat with darker tabby legs and umber eyes

Pumpkinpelt – Ginger tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Ridgerise – Brown she-cat with pale ginger stripes and pale blue eyes

Spikeclaw – Pale gray tom with yellow-green eyes

Slightstripe – Gray tom with a single white stripe and dark blue eyes

Saltbreeze – White she-cat with very pale gray stripes and yellow eyes

Rigidtail – Dark ginger tabby tom with half a tail and pale yellow eyes

Horsefoot – Black tom with white splotches and emerald-green eyes

Bearstrike – Large brown tom with gold eyes

Frozenpaw – White she-cat with pink eyes

Floodpaw – Pale gray tom with light blue eyes

Lakestar – Tortiseshell she-cat with light amber eyes

Flameflight – Ginger she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Crowheart – Black tom with blue eyes and covered in scars

_ Oh, hello little kits. Did you come to hear a story? You want to hear something scary? Very well, I have just the tale for you. _

* * *

><p>It was a dark night when it all began. I remember it as if it had only happened yesterday. Dust was swirling in the midnight breeze, the wind spreading it over the fallow wasteland in which my Clan lives. I was out for a midnight hunt, hoping to catch something to feed my starving Clan in that tough leaf-bare. I had just scented a lizard. I crept quietly across the sand. When I spotted the lizard I realized something was wrong. The lizard was dead, something sticking out of its head. I stepped closer and saw that it was a small twig. <em>How could this have happened?<em> I thought. It had to have been caused by an outside force; no lizard would have done that to itself.

I picked up the lizard and headed back to camp. _The others may know what happened to this lizard. _When I walked into camp, I spotted Lynxstar on the other side of the clearing, talking with Ridgerise, the Clan medicine cat. Their heads were close together and they seemed to be trying to keep out of earshot of the other cats in the clearing. As I came within earshot, they cut off their conversation abruptly and turned to look at me.

"What do you need?" Lynxstar asked me, not bothering to acknowledge me by name, "I'm very busy so make this quick." I showed her the lizard.

When she caught sight of the stick in the lizard's head, Ridgerise let out a fearful gasp, "He's coming, oh great StarClan, he's coming!" She turned around and sprinted away in the direction of her den.

Lynxstar looked as if she had just seen a Dark Forest warrior. "What's wrong Lynxstar?" I asked, concerned for my leader.

"Nothing that concerns you, filthy fleabag! Leave me," she snarled. I just dipped my head and padded to the warriors den. All of us were used to the kind of abuse our leader showed us, she cared for none of her Clanmates.

As I curled up in my nest, a pale gray tom raised his head and looked at me, his yellow-green eyes glinting in the faint starlight. "How did the hunting go, Havensky?" he asked. Spikeclaw was one of the least liked warriors in the Clan, but he had been my best friend since kithood.

"Not very good. All I found was a dead lizard," I replied. Spikeclaw must have heard the confusion in my voice. He gave me his trademark _I know something's up _look. I decided to tell him about what had happened. "When I found the dead lizard it had a twig stuck in its skull. I took it to show Lynxstar. She was talking to Ridgerise. When they saw the lizard, they looked like they were being attacked by a hoard of Dark Forest warriors."

Spikeclaw had listened intently throughout my story. "That is very strange. I wonder what they were talking about." His head was tipped to one side, his yellow-green eyes thoughtful. He got to his paws and started to exit the den. "I'm going hunting. I'll be back later."

"I hope you have better luck than I did!" I called. I put my head on my paws and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to an eerie wail coming from the clearing the next morning. I groggily got to my paws and exited the den. What I saw as I entered the clearing, I have never forgotten. Lying in the center of the clearing was a lump of brown tabby fur. A white she-cat named Saltbreeze was crouched next to the body. The wail that had awoken me had come from her. "Oh, Willowheart! Who did this to you?" she wailed to the dawn sky. Willowheart had been her mate and she was expecting his kits.<p>

The sun was just coming over the horizon, warming the cold desert air. I looked around and spotted Lynxstar jumping onto the Speaking Boulder. She yowled the summons and all the cats gathered around her, even Saltbreeze. "A terrible crime has been committed," she began, "Someone has murdered Willowheart. Whoever this killer is will be punished to the limits of the warrior code," she ended the speech with a snarl.

As I turned to find Pumpkinpelt, the deputy, to be put on patrol, I got my first good look at Willowheart's body. His brown head was crushed, maybe by a rock. And through his throat, was a stick. I turned away from the grisly sight, horrified. _Who would have done this?_ I could not think of anyone as fiendish as to do this, not even Lynxstar.

Pumpkinpelt sent me on a border patrol with Slightstripe, Rigidtail, and Slightstripe's apprentice Frozenpaw that day. We were sent to patrol the NightClan border. As we were renewing the scent markers, I noticed something was off. I couldn't put a paw on it, but something definitely wasn't right.

As we headed back to the camp, I heard a rustling movement in the sand behind us. I whipped around, but saw nothing. As I turned to catch up with the patrol I heard something, something I will never forget: _The accursed one shall kill you all and bask in your blood. _

Blue eyes wide and white fur on end, I hurried to catch up to the patrol. They weren't very far ahead, checking out a strange scent. I saw that they were uneasy as I approached. "What took so long Havensky?" asked Rigidtail.

"I was checking out a suspicious scent," I lied. I didn't want to tell anyone about what I heard in case I was imagining the whole thing. Rigidtail turned away, satisfied. Slightstripe beckoned me over with his tail.

"Do you recognize this scent?" he asked silently. I opened my mouth and drew in the scent. It smelled like crowfood and… something else. I couldn't put a paw on where I knew that smell from.

"I do, but I don't know where from," I mumbled, half to myself. Slightstripe looked disturbed, but lead the patrol on. We came to a halt under a stunted cactus, out of the sun's harsh rays, hot even in leaf-bare. "Why are we stopping?" I asked. I felt uneasy in this place, so close to the Boneyard.

The Boneyard was where my Clan buried its dead. It was a vast plain of grave after grave. It unnerved even the most fearless warriors, and it was even said that spirits of restless warriors wandered the Boneyard, looking for a body to possess. We were warned as kits not to enter the Boneyard after dark.

"We must rest, even if this is not an ideal spot to do so," replied Slightstripe, his voice wavering in fear. His dark blue eyes darted back and forth. His tail quivered, showing that he too did not want to be here. Frozenpaw kept casting glances in the direction of the Boneyard, her strange pink eyes showing her fear. Even the brave Rigidtail was looking uncomfortable. My eyes were drawn to the Boneyard as if I was waiting for a spirit to appear in broad daylight. I shook my head and turned my attention back to my Clanmates.

"How long are we going to rest, Slightstripe?" asked Frozenpaw fearfully. She was shaking from ears to tail-tip and I could smell her fear-scent.

"Not much longer, if you feel like you can handle the heat," replied Slightstripe.

"I can handle it."

"Okay, then let's get back to camp." Slightstripe got to his paws and shook out his gray pelt. The rest of us did the same and we headed back to camp.

* * *

><p>An eerie wail greeted us as we entered the camp and a gruesome sight met our eyes as we came through the thorn tunnel, "No! Not Horsefoot too! Not my brother!" The wail had come from none other than poor Saltbreeze.<p>

We just stood there; staring in shock at Horsefoot's lacerated body, our eyes wide. There were claw marks across his face and flanks, and his tail was only just being held on by a single tendon. There was a chunk of fur and flesh missing from his stomach, obviously bitten off by Horsefoot's assailant. All the wounds still oozed crimson blood, soaking the ground around the mutilated corpse.

But worst of all, was the massive rock-shaped dent in his skull and the twig protruding from his throat. Horsefoot's body had been placed on its side and showed both sides of his neck, allowing us to see part of his throat hanging out the other side, stuck on the stick and covered in blood.

"Great StarClan! What happened here?" I had finally found my voice and pierced the silence with my question. Saltbreeze looked up at me, her yellow eyes glistening with grief and fear.

"The killer struck again," she whispered hoarsely, her white and gray pelt bristling in fear. She then returned to her silent mourning.

I was just about to turn and head to the warriors den for a quick nap when Lynxstar yowled the traditional summons and the Clan gathered in the clearing. I instead sat down, keeping as far away from Horsefoot's bloody corpse as I could.

"Cats of DesertClan! There is a killer among us, and he has struck again, murdering Horsefoot. Whoever has committed these horrendous crimes will be found and taken down," Lynxstar said, rage filling her voice, "I have decided to give the killer a chance to show themselves, in return for their life. Step forward now, and I may decide to spare you."

Nobody moved, nobody dared talk, and we sat there in silence, waiting for the killer to step forward. No one did. "Very well, then. Just be warned, when we find you, you are crowfood." Lynxstar leapt off the Speaking Boulder and stalked off to her den.

I then realized why the brown she-cat was so upset. Horsefoot and Saltbreeze were her sister's kits. Her sister had died long before this from a rattlesnake bite. They were all she had left of her sister and now one of them was dead.

At that moment, Spikeclaw padded into camp with a dead bird hanging from his jaws. He dropped the bird in surprise when he saw Horsefoot's body. "Wh-what happened t-to him?" Spikeclaw asked in a shocked voice.

As I told him what had happened, Spikeclaw began to shake. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried about my friend.

He took a deep breath, "I was sent out on a hunting patrol with him and Bearstrike. I decided to do some solo hunting, thinking I might be able to catch something extra. I had just caught this bird when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Horsefoot calling to me. I walked toward him and waited for him to explain what he was doing. Then, everything went black," Spikeclaw broke off with a shudder. I gestured with my ginger tail for him to continue, "When I woke up, Horsefoot was gone, but there was a set of pawprints in the sand and a mark like someone had been dragged. It went in the direction of the Boneyard."

I stared at him, speechless. I didn't know what I should say. So, I just sat there staring at him. Spikeclaw's eyes were glittering with fear and he looked like he was going to collapse. I finally said, "Let's get you to your nest; you've had a long morning. Also, it's almost sunhigh."

I lead him to his nest and curled up next to him until he fell into a fitful sleep. Then, I went to my own nest and fell into a deep sleep. Before I did though, I heard something, and I never forgot that voice: _You're next. _

* * *

><p>That afternoon, I awoke to no wails of agony. No one else had been struck down. I glanced over at Spikeclaw's nest, hoping he would still be asleep. He was gone. I stretched and exited the den. In the clearing, Saltbreeze was still sitting vigil for Horsefoot. The stick had been removed from his throat and his black and white pelt now smelled of rosemary.<p>

I scanned the clearing for Pumpkinpelt. I spotted him under the ledge overhanging the leaders den talking with Ridgerise and Lynxstar. As before, their heads were close together and they were out of earshot of the other cats in the clearing. And as before, they broke off as I approached.

I dipped my head respectfully and turned to Pumpkinpelt, "Are there any patrols I can join?"

"Hmm," he tipped his head thoughtfully, "You can lead the evening patrol. Take Bearstrike, Slightstripe, and your apprentice Floodpaw. Ridgerise says he is well enough to leave the camp."

I nodded again and padded off to gather the patrol. I poked my head in the apprentices den and prodded Floodpaw awake. Once he was awake, he was eager to get out on patrol. We headed to the warriors den and awoke Bearstrike and Slightstripe. We walked through the thorn barrier, thorns scraping our pelts.

The evening air was cool on our fur. The sky was streaked with a rosy red color that night. We padded along the HiddenClan border, renewing scent markers and checking for out of place scents. We finished our job with no problems.

It was as we were heading back that the trouble began. We were halfway back to camp when Floodpaw stopped abruptly. "What are you doing?" I growled.

"I smell something," was his reply. His light blue eyes were narrowed in concentration as he scented the air. "It's NightClan! On our territory!" he exclaimed, "This way!" He took off in the direction of the camp, his light gray pelt bushing in excitement.

Before I could follow, a chilling wail split the air from the direction in which Floodpaw had gone. I took off in his direction with Slightstripe and Bearstrike on my tail. We came over a sand dune and found Floodpaw.

He was standing over Frozenpaw's lifeless body, His eyes glazed with horror. Frozenpaw had been his only sister. Her once pretty head was smashed in and there was a stick shoved through her throat. _Just like the others, _I though in horror. Blood oozed from her throat. I stepped towards my apprentice.

I sat beside him and let him lean against me. He had been so excited just a few heartbeats ago, hoping to try out his battle skills. Floodpaw had been crushed and horrified to find Frozenpaw's body. I felt sorry for him.

Slightstripe let out a small whimper of grief. He was Floodpaw's and Frozenpaw's father. He bent down and pressed his nose into his daughter's cold fur. Bearstrike stood there not knowing what to say in order to comfort the broken family before him.

Bearstrike and I let them have some time to grieve before gently nudging them away. I hauled Frozenpaw onto Bearstrike's back with the help of a grieving Floodpaw. We then turned and headed toward the camp.

The NigtClan scent Floodpaw had noticed earlier had grown steadily stronger the closer we got to the camp. No yowls or screeches were heard as we reached the thorn tunnel. _Must be a peaceful visit, _I thought with relief.

It was hard maneuvering our load through the thorn tunnel. A few times Frozenpaw's fur got caught and she was yanked off Bearstrike's back. We ended up dragging her the rest of the way.

We were greeted with shocked yowls as we finally made our way into the clearing. Standing in the middle with Lynxstar and Pumpkinpelt were Lakestar and Flameflight, the leader and deputy of NightClan. It seemed as if the whole Clan was gathered around them.

Both leaders whipped around to look at us. I saw shock and grief in Lynxstar's umber eyes. Curiosity was all the NightClan leader showed. "I see your Clan is having," Lakestar paused, "problems. I hope it's not too serious. We wouldn't want this precious Clan wiped out," Lakestar finished, her silky voice full of sarcasm.

This angered Lynxstar, "You have insulted this Clan one time too many. Leave our territory now or your Clan may find itself without their precious leader," her voice was low and serious, she meant what she had said and Lakestar knew it.

She dipped her head and turned to leave, "Come, Flameflight, we wouldn't want to anger these poor little kitties," she said with a smirk. They sauntered out of camp, oblivious to how truly horrific our situation was.

Lynxstar turned to my patrol, her tail lashing in rage. Her eyes showed her horror as her gaze raked Frozenpaw's body. "Where did you find her?" she whispered.

"About halfway to the HiddenClan border," I rasped.

"B-by the B-boneyard?" Lynxstar stammered, throwing a glance in that direction.

"No, a ways past that."

Lynxstar visibly relaxed, "That's where the others were found."

I heard the thorn barrier rustle behind me and whipped around to see who it was. Spikeclaw burst through the barrier, his flanks heaving, "They're coming! Run while you still can!"

I stepped forward, "Who's coming, Spikeclaw? Who?"

"Th-the s-spirits of the Dark F-Forest, and they want revenge," Spikeclaw's voice became deeper and his yellow-green eyes became blue as he said this. We backed away, our fur bristling in fear. Spikeclaw advanced, a growl forming in his throat.

"Spikeclaw, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"Oh, I'm not Spikeclaw. I'm just borrowing his body," Spikeclaw let out a cackling _mmrrow _of laughter, his blue eyes menacing.

Lynxstar backed even further away, eyes wide and fearful. Then, she turned around and raced away. As she reached her den, dark shapes began slipping through the thorn tunnel and attacked the cats in the clearing.

I leapt on a brown tabby she-cat and clawed her ears. She hissed and threw me off, jumping on me as I hit the hard, sandy ground and clawing my belly.

Then, I felt something strike my skull and everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up outside the camp, on a wide plain. Mounds dotted the land as far as I could see in my state. Once my vision cleared I saw Slightstripe, Bearstrike, and Saltbreeze lying on their sides in the sand. I stood and stumbled over to where they lay. I nudged them awake.<p>

Saltbreeze groaned, "Where are we, and why does my head hurt so badly?"

I let my gaze rake the surrounding, trying to determine where we were. I heard Slightstripe gasp, "We are in the Boneyard," he exclaimed fearfully.

A low voice sounded nearby, "Correct, puny Clan cat, and welcome to your worst nightmare,"

When I faced the owner of the voice, I recognized him immediately, "Crowheart!" I meowed, remembering the ruthless tyrant that had nearly destroyed our Clan, "But we killed you."

"Yes, you did. But I lived on in the Dark Forest, plotting my revenge on this pathetic Clan," He purred in a silky tone. I suddenly remembered the scent from that morning. Under the stench of crowfood, had been his scent.

"It was you! You killed Willowheart and Horsefoot!" Saltbreeze mewed in sudden understanding.

"It was not just me, my dear Saltbreeze. Your little Clanmate Spikeclaw helped me," Crowheart let out an amused purr as Saltbreeze recoiled in horror.

"H-how could you persuade _him_ to help you? Spikeclaw's too soft to do such a terrible thing," Saltbreeze questioned looking skeptical.

Crowheart smirked, "I thought you'd never ask," He charged toward me, turning into vapor as he ran. I stumbled backward as he hit me. My vision began to dull and I thought I heard someone call out my name.

I heard Crowheart's voice as my vision turned black. _You're mine now. And you have no choice but to obey my commands._

As my vision cleared, my body moved toward the others. I had no control of my body, but Crowheart did. My mouth opened but it was not my voice that came out.

"As you can see, I have taken control of your friend, Havensky. He has no choice but to let me use his body. And now, a demonstration of how I kill," I surged forward, grasping a rock in my mouth as I ran.

The first cat in my way was Bearstrike. My body stopped in front of him and took the rock out of my mouth. Bearstrike arched his back and hissed, "Get out of my Clanmate, you vile beast!"

With the rock in my paw my body darted to one side and leapt on Bearstrike. Crowheart curled my claws around the rock and slammed the rock into his head, crushing his skull. He crumpled to the ground as I whipped around and searched for something.

When my body finally stopped, it was standing over a stick. Crowheart grasped it in my teeth. He made me walk back over to where Bearstrike lay, groaning and drove the stick through his throat.

His life ended with a gurgling cry. And all I could do was watch in horror. _Say goodnight Havensky._

Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a scene of total destruction. I was in the camp. The barrier was destroyed and dead cats were everywhere, their bodies mutilated by Crowheart's sticks and stones. Groggily, I got to my paws to search for survivors.<p>

I found Ridgerise cowering behind the Speaking Boulder and Floodpaw shivering in the leaders den. I found a few others, not many but enough to keep the Clan alive. Pumpkinpelt was also among the survivors. But Spikeclaw had perished defending his Clan. Everyone else was dead with a stick in their throat and a dent in their head.

When I asked who had done this, Floodpaw told me that with Crowheart using my body, he lead the Dark Forest in a second attack. They cornered each cat and killed them in the same gruesome way he had killed the others. He also said he had to kill my body in order to kill Crowheart. I still have the scars where he had to slit my throat. StarClan sent me back to my body when the battle was over.

* * *

><p><em>That is my story. I hope you enjoyed my horrible tale. The lesson? <em>I flashed them a hideous grin, _Be wary of every cat. _I surged forward, a stick in grasped in my jaws and a stone clutched in my paw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This wasn't my best. I hope you enjoyed though. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Hanging

**A/N: Finally! Here's the next story. I'm very proud of this one. It is a little gorier than the first one. You've been warned. **

**I must also explain something. This world is the cause of the sun crashing into the Earth. All the animals were mutated in some way. These cats grew in size and can talk to different species of animals. Thus, they know what a temple is. They also live by a stricter set of rules than the other Clans. **

**Thanks to Primrosebutterfly and The Spirit that Comes at Night for the reviews! **

**Now, enough of me. Enjoy!**

Characters

Shredstorm – Light gray tom with green eyes

Redwind – Ginger she-cat with umber eyes

Twistedfang – Tan tom with blue eyes and a malformed tooth

Breezestar – Black tom with white stripes and yellow eyes

Hollytail – Tortoiseshell she-cat with light yellow eyes

Snowstorm – White she-cat with blue eyes

Swamppool – Black tom with wavy silver stripes and dark green eyes

Icestar – Pale gray she-cat with icy blue eyes (Leader of BoneClan)

Duststar – Sandy brown tom with emerald green eyes (Leader of DesertClan)

Hiddenstorm – Ginger and white tom with pale amber eyes (Leader of HiddenClan)

Eaglefeather – Dark brown tom with lighter stripes and umber eyes (Deputy of BoneClan)

Redclaw – Dark ginger tom with pale green eyes

_So, young kits, come to hear my story have you? I must warn you, everything I am going to tell you actually happened. This story is not for the faint of heart. I advise you to leave now if you think you can't handle it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>There was no moon in the sky that night and clouds covered the stars. A light gray tom wandered through the forest, looking for any sign of his lost Clanmate. She had been missing for almost three days. This tom was her mate.<p>

He had scoured the territory for any sign of her, but to no avail. He found no trace of her familiar scent or her ginger coat. He caught no glimpse of her umber eyes or heard her sweet voice.

The tom wove his way through the undergrowth. As he worked his way through a patch of thorns, he heard something. He pricked his ears as he heard it again. It seemed to be saying his name.

_Shredstorm. _

Shredstorm thought the voice sounded familiar but it was so muffled, he couldn't be sure. He had finally worked his way out of the thorns when the voice sounded up ahead.

_Shredstorm, this way._

The tom then realized where he recognized the voice from. It was his mate Redwind's voice! Shredstorm followed the voice through the trees, eager to find his mate.

_Hurry! _

Shredstorm quickened his pace. Soon, he was racing through the dark forest, searching the shadows for his lost mate. He only stopped when he came to a small clearing.

_Up here. _

Redwind's voice was coming from up in a tall pine tree on the other side of the clearing. Shredstorm took a step forward. "Redwind! Please, stop! Come back with me, we all miss you."

_Come with me Shredstorm, you will be happier with me. _

Shredstorm reluctantly followed his mate's voice. He didn't want to leave the Clan, like Redwind was implying, but he couldn't bear the thought of living without her. He scaled the tree and waited for the voice's next command.

Instead of hearing the voice, he saw his mate, her pelt seeming to glow in the faint light. Shredstorm followed his mate along the branches of the tree. She led him from tree to tree until they came to the pine overhanging the camp.

They ran along a branch until Redwind disappeared off the end. Shredstorm couldn't stop in time. He went over the edge. He saw with horror, his mate's decaying body hanging in the branches of a nearby oak tree.

His descent was stopped abruptly by the ivy vine snare he had unwittingly run into. His life was over with the sharp crack of his neck breaking.

His body was left hanging and swaying in the wind.

* * *

><p>"We can't find him anywhere," meowed a tan tom. They had searched everywhere for their missing Clanmates. All they had found was Shredstorm's scent in a clearing. No other clues were found.<p>

"What could have happened to them?" a black tom mumbled to himself, then to the other tom, "Keep searching, Twistedfang, and ask around on border patrols. They may know where our warriors have gone."

Twistedfang nodded, "Yes Breezestar." He stalked away to gather cats for a border patrol.

"Oh, and can you tell Hollytail to lead the other border patrol?" Breezestar called after him.

Twistedfang flicked his tail to show he had heard. He entered the warriors den and called out to Hollytail, the Clan deputy. "Breezestar wants you to lead a border patrol along the DesertClan border."

"Okay, who should I take?" Hollytail asked.

"Breezestar didn't say, so I guess you can take whoever you want," replied Twistedfang.

The tortoiseshell she-cat rolled her eyes and prodded some cats awake to do the patrol. Twistedfang stared after her, feeling very embarrassed. Everyone knew he liked Hollytail, but sadly she didn't like him back.

He woke up Snowstorm and Swamppool for his patrol. They groggily followed him out of the camp and towards the BoneClan border.

The sun was just coming over the treetops as they left the camp behind. The wind was pushing them forward. Twistedfang thought he caught a whiff of crowfood coming from behind them, but it was so faint he couldn't be sure.

As they pushed their way through the undergrowth, Twistedfang noticed that both Swamppool and Snowstorm were looking very on edge. Their eyes darted from side to side, as if to scan the undergrowth for danger. Twistedfang could see unease in Snowstorm's blue eyes.

"What's wrong with you two?" Twistedfang finally asked. Swamppool jumped at the sound of his voice.

"N-nothing," stammered Snowstorm.

Twistedfang tipped his head to one side, his eyes curious. _What could be so terrifying that they wouldn't say although every cat knows something's up?_

They walked along through the sparse undergrowth in silence for a while, Twistedfang's curiosity becoming more unbearable by the second. They were almost to the border when he could bear it no more.

"I know something is wrong. What is it?" Snowstorm just looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. Swamppool's green eyes widened at the question, as if it was too frightening to answer.

Snowstorm sighed, "We might as well tell him. He will find out soon enough," her voice was resigned as she said this, "You know how our mother is the former medicine cat?"

Twistedfang nodded. Everyone knew the story of the warrior-turned-medicine-cat and how she had two litters of kits before she took on her new role.

"Well, she received an omen. It foretold a disaster, a horrific disaster that cannot be stopped," Snowstorm shuddered, "StarClan declared '_Watch the skies for the ones who hang._' She told only me and Swamppool, us being her only kits still alive."

Twistedfang's blue eyes widened as he listened to Snowstorm's story, "What do you think the prophecy means?" he asked.

Snowstorm shook her white head. Swamppool, who had been pacing while Snowstorm was talking, suddenly bolted away from them and towards the camp, "Fernheart! I'm coming Fernheart!"

Without sparing each other a glance, Twistedfang and Snowstorm raced after the black and silver tom. He kept shouting the same name over and over as he ran, "Fernheart!" They both knew Fernheart, Swamppool's mate, was dead. She had died in a forest fire over four seasons ago.

Twistedfang and Snowstorm tried to catch up to Swamppool, weaving through the tree trunks and dodging the occasional bush. It was no use. Swamppool was one of the fastest cats in the Clan and was almost impossible to beat in a race.

They gave up, panting in a grove of oak trees. Twistedfang sat down and tried to catch his breath. They heard an eerie snap echo through the trees, like a branch breaking. It came from where Swamppool had disappeared. Snowstorm gazed at Twistedfang and he saw worry swimming in their blue depths.

"I hope that mouse-brain is okay," murmured Snowstorm.

"Me too. Let's just hope that branch or whatever it was didn't fall on him," mewed Twistedfang, "Let's finish the border patrol."

* * *

><p>All was peaceful along the BoneClan border. As they made their way back to the camp, Snowstorm wondered if her brother had gone back to the camp yet. She knew he was still mourning the loss of his mate, she hadn't known it was this bad though.<p>

She followed Twistedfang through the trees. He had been very quiet since Swamppool had run off. She wondered if he was alright. Snowstorm decided against asking him and pushed her curiosity away.

As they entered through the thorn barrier, Hollytail spotted them and ran to meet them, "Thank StarClan you're okay!" she meowed, obviously relieved. Then, she stiffened, "Where's Swamppool?" her voice was urgent.

Snowstorm felt a trickle of fear shoot down her spine, "Isn't he here, in the camp?" she asked, her pelt prickling. She knew the answer before Hollytail told her.

"No, why?" Twistedfang recounted what had happened with Swamppool. Hollytail's pelt began to fluff up, "Oh great, just great. Him _and _Darkfang are missing." She began to pace anxiously, "What are we going to do now? All our warriors are disappearing and DesertClan is threatening to attack."

Twistedfang's eyes widened with shock, "They are really going to do it?" Snowstorm had no idea what had provoked DesertClan, but rumors started by younger warriors stated that some NightClan cats had been stealing prey. Only the senior warriors were allowed to know what had caused the attack threat.

Hollytail nodded. She opened her jaws to speak as Breezestar stalked up behind her. She closed them and turned to face the leader. Breezestar's black and white pelt was fluffed up with anxiety and his yellow eyes betrayed his fear. Snowstorm was shocked that the powerful leader was afraid. He was the strongest leader in the forest! He shouldn't have to fear anything.

He led Hollytail and Twistedfang over to a secluded corner of the camp where no cat could listen in on their conversation. Snowstorm, not knowing what else to do, padded towards the warriors den. She was at the entrance when a sudden gust of wind blew in her face. It carried a scent. The scent of crowfood. It seemed to be coming from the tree above her, above the camp.

Her mother's omen rang in her ears. Snowstorm looked to the skies and found a most horrific sight. A cat's body, half decayed its face rotted, hanging from a vine. It swayed eerily in the wind, the breeze making the corpse sway and turn. _Watch the skies for the ones who hang. _The prophecy became strikingly clear in an instant.

Snowstorm backed away, her gaze still fixed firmly on the twisting, turning corpse. It was oddly hypnotizing watching it move back and forth in the wind. She began to hear voices. They whispered to her, convincing her to strike down her leader. When she finally gained the willpower to tear her eyes away from the body in the tree, she was almost to where Twistedfang was talking to Breezestar and Hollytail. The voices faded away as Snowstorm turned her nervous blue eyes to them.

Snowstorm dipped her head to them as their conversation broke off, "Breezestar, I think there is something you need to see," She whispered. The tom got to his paws and gestured for Snowstorm to lead him to whatever it was that was so urgent. Hollytail and Twistedfang followed the leader's suit. Snowstorm led them to the entrance of the warriors den and motioned with her tail for them to look up.

* * *

><p>Hollytail gasped in horror when she located the swaying body. It was revolting to see a cat killed in such a manner as this. She silently took in the rotted off face and slowly decaying body. It was impossible to tell who this cat had been in life, for the body was rotted beyond recognition.<p>

Glancing over at the others, she noticed a strange look in Snowstorm's eyes. Her eyes were unfocused and blank of all emotion. Snowstorm was gazing to the sky, seeming to look for something. When her eyes met the corpse, she stiffened.

Snowstorm lashed out, her unsheathed claws meeting Breezestar's flank. The tom spun around and stared at Snowstorm as if she had grown wings, "Wh-why did you do that?" Breezestar meowed in sheer astonishment. Snowstorm stared back, unfazed by her leader's question.

Hollytail began to wonder if the white she-cat had lost her mind. Attacking a Clan leader was considered treason. The penalty for this crime was execution at the next Gathering. Hollytail shuddered at the thought of the execution. It was the job of the deputy to perform this ritual.

Twistedfang had watched the exchange with wide, startled eyes. He realized that Snowstorm had practically committed suicide by attacking Breezestar. Hollytail turned her attention back to the black and white tom.

"…I'm sorry Snowstorm but we have to punish you," he was talking in a soft tone to Snowstorm. She had torn her gaze away from the rotting body and was now staring fearfully at Breezestar.

"B-but I didn't do anything! I swear!" She backed away, her blue eyes pools of fear and her pawsteps shaky. Twistedfang stalked up behind her and stopped her retreat with a soft snarl. Hollytail was mildly surprised at the tom's sudden personality change. When she peered into his eyes she saw… joy?

Why would a warrior rejoice the conviction of another? Didn't he feel any sympathy for a cat who had just been sentenced to death? Hollytail realized she had been staring and tore her gaze away from Twistedfang. She resolved to ignore this unsettling change of personality.

Twistedfang herded Snowstorm towards the camp entrance, obviously heading for the Cave. The Cave was where NightClan kept their prisoners. It was dark and reeked of crowfood. Some cats died in there before being released to go home or be executed. For Snowstorm, it was the latter.

"Hollytail, help Twistedfang get the prisoner to the Cave. We wouldn't want her to escape before her trial," meowed Breezestar. Hollytail only nodded solemnly and dashed out of the camp to catch up with Twistedfang.

He was nearly there when she caught up. Their prisoner was trembling with fear and despair. Her blue eyes were orbs of sadness. Hollytail felt a wave of pity well up inside her. She steeled herself against this emotion. The white she-cat had lashed out at their leader! She deserved her punishment!

"Hollytail! Come help me with the stone!" Twistedfang's call snapped the tortoiseshell she-cat out of her conflicted thoughts. She turned and bounded over to help the tan tom push the boulder away from the entrance.

They shoved against the stone with all their strength, grunting as the stone began to shift out of the way. Still pushing against the stone, Twistedfang ordered Snowstorm over to help them. The trembling she-cat wasn't of much use, but it was just enough to roll the stone out of the way.

He then turned and rammed into Snowstorm's shoulder, shoving her into the dank smelling cave that was hidden by the boulder. She whimpered in pain as she staggered into the hole. Hollytail and Twistedfang rolled the stone back into place with much effort.

They trudged back to camp, Hollytail feeling miserable and disturbed. Her tail dragged in the pine needles and she hung her head low. Twistedfang on the other paw seemed as indifferent as if all they had done was gone for a leisurely hunt. They arrived at camp with no problems and reported to Breezestar.

That night as Hollytail curled up in her nest to go to sleep a powerful wave of despair washed over her and chilling wails rang in her ears. Her fur stood on end and she felt as if she couldn't move. As suddenly as it had begun, it faded away leaving Hollytail shaken and disturbed as she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Stone grinded against stone as the boulder slowly blotted out the light from the entrance as well as any hope Snowstorm had of being spared. She didn't remember swiping at Breezestar. In fact, she didn't remember anything after the moment she laid eyes on that twisting, turning corpse the second time.<p>

Her white fur was spiked with fear and her eyes searched the suffocating darkness for any spark of light that may be cutting through the darkness. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity, knowing what was to happen to her.

Snowstorm finally mustered the strength to search for anything to keep her warm in that dank, wet hole. Cautiously setting one paw in front of the other she slowly made her way around the Cave. Her paws brushed against something soft. She bent down to sniff it only to jerk back in horror and disgust.

It was the pelt of a cat.

_How in the name of StarClan has it survived like this? _She wondered. It was not connected to anything. Not even bones. Becoming too exhausted to care, Snowstorm curled up on the pelt and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Falling, falling. The sensation of falling was the only thing that registered in her muddled mind. It felt as if she was tumbling head over tail into an endless abyss of darkness. Yet, she was not frightened. She was enveloped in a blanket of calm reassurance.<p>

The dream changed. Now, instead of falling, she was running. She was sprinting through the treetops. The white she-cat felt a sense of urgency pushing her forward. She thought she was following someone.

There was a flash of black and silver ahead. Not in control of her body she yowled to the other creature, "Swamppool! Swamppool wait! We've been looking for you, come back with me!"

_But I'm so much happier up here. I know you would be too. _

The voice was not much more than a whisper on the wind but to the she-cat it was as clear as water, "I don't know Swamppool. I'd miss the Clan," she meowed, still leaping from tree to tree.

_They mean nothing to us Snowstorm, nothing. _

The whisper became persistant. It was oddly hypnotizing hearing her brother's voice in this tone. Snowstorm thought about this, still running. She didn't notice when she ran straight into a deadly ivy noose.

Before she knew it, Swamppool was gone and she was racing toward the edge of a branch, with nothing within leaping distance. She couldn't stop and ran straight off the edge. Her descent came to an abrupt halt as the ivy noose closed around her neck and a loud _Snap! _resounded through the forest.

The last thing Snowstorm heard was a _mrrow _of maniacal laughter stir her ear fur.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the Gathering. Cats followed their leaders to the old human temple. It was in decent condition, considering how much damage had been caused by Emoria's creation. Inside, was an old gnarled and twisted tree. This is where the leaders made their announcements.<p>

In front of the tree was where the executions took place. It was a ledge type thing that rose off the ground. It was made of old, crumbling stone.

Cats entered through the crumbling archway. NightClan was the first to make their entrance into the temple. Next to arrive was DesertClan. The cats already there shied away from the newcomers and tension crackled like lightning between the two groups.

HiddenClan came next. They spread out and began to mingle with the others. Their presence seemed to ease the tension noticeably. Lastly, came BoneClan. They strode through the entrance with their heads held high and their fur shining.

Breezestar leaped onto a low hanging branch of the tree and yowled, "All are present, let the Gathering begin!" The other leaders quickly made their way to the tree. A pale gray she-cat leaped onto the branch next to Breezestar's.

A sandy brown tom and a ginger and white tom soon followed suit, "Greetings Icestar, Duststar, and Hiddenstorm. Prey seems to be running well," greeted Breezestar.

Hiddenstorm dipped his head, "It is an honor to be here as leader. Although the Clan will mourn the death of Hiddenpool for many seasons."

Hiddenstorm sat on his branch, waiting for the other leaders to give their reports. It was custom that leaders spoke according to age. Being the oldest, Breezestar spoke first.

"We have lost a few of our warriors this moon; they went off on their own and never came back. I will not accuse anyone of kidnapping," He began, "Yet. Otherwise, prey is running well. Unfortunately, I must report that one warrior, Snowstorm, has committed an act of treason by lashing out at me," Breezestar broke off and stepped back.

Icestar of BoneClan spoke next, "I do not have much to report. Prey is running well. I regret to inform you that we too have an execution to carry out," The she-cat paused, pain swimming in her blue eyes, "Redclaw had murdered one of his Clanmates. May Lilystream rest in peace."

Duststar and Hiddenstorm had nothing to report and the executions began. These went by the severity of the crime, worst to least. Redclaw was to die first.

The deputy, Eaglefeather, leaped onto the platform. Redclaw was shoved onto the stone ledge. Eaglefeather was a brown streak as he leaped onto Redclaw's back. He dug in his claws and proceeded to shred the fur off the red tom's back.

Redclaw tried to throw off his executor but the brown tom was too heavy for him. He fell to the ground under the deputy's weight with a snarl. The red tom was shoved to the ground, his belly exposed. Eaglefeather stood above him his umber eyes flashing.

He raised a paw and with claws unsheathed slashed through Redclaw's stomach, just deep enough to split it open. It was not deep enough for a killing blow. The red fur split and the contents of the tom's stomach began to spill onto the ground as Redclaw yowled in agony.

Another strike took the tom's eye. A snap of Eaglefeather's jaws took part of his tail. In all the time the deputy took, Redclaw could not retaliate because of his stomach wounds. Blood trickled out of his now empty eye socket and out the end of his tail.

Next, Redclaw's forepaw was grasped firmly and yanked mercilessly until a loud _Pop!_ sounded and the red tom shrieked in agony, his remaining pale green eye shimmering with fear and pain. Eaglefeather only let out a purr of amusement.

The brown deputy thought this murderer deserved this for what he had done to Lilystream. He looked Redclaw straight in the eye and whispered, "This is what you deserve, you mangy crowfood eater. You're a filthy murderer and this is what we do to your kind."

Sorrow clouded the other tom's eye, "I agree with you that murderers deserve this, but as I have said before, it wasn't me who did that," Redclaw's voice was strong despite the agony that burned inside him, "I saw you. I saw you kill her that night. You are the true murderer Eaglefeather and mark my words; it won't be a secret forever."

Eaglefeather's eyes flashed with rage and… what seemed to be fear and regret. Did he regret his actions or was it all a ploy?

The first execution was over with a swipe of a paw. Claws cut deep into the throat of the "murderer" ripping open the windpipe and ending the life of Redclaw.

No cat had dared speak during the execution. One cat had overheard the toms' conversation. This cat knew he had to keep this secret or he would be the next one dead.

* * *

><p>Snowstorm was to be killed next. Hollytail sprang onto the platform, sorrow clouding her yellow eyes. The tortoiseshell she-cat hated doing this to cats. This happened to be her third execution, and her most merciful. She had been forced to perform the same kind of grisly execution Redclaw had had to the other two.<p>

Snowstorm was forced onto the stone platform by Twistedfang and Eaglefeather. She cowered in the middle of the ledge, her jaws forming words that would never be heard. Hollytail took a shuddering breath and slowly walked over to Snowstorm until their noses were almost touching.

She raised her paw, claws unsheathed to deal the killing blow. It began its descent, aimed for the throat. Hollytail's claws touched the fur and –

She stopped as Snowstorm leaped back and fell to the ground, shrieking, "Help! Help! They're dead! Dead! She hanged them from the trees!" Foam came from Snowstorm's jaws and flecked the ground in front of her.

"He summoned her! He summoned her to kill us!"

Hollytail stepped forward and whispered softly, "Who, Snowstorm? Who summoned her?" The she-cat stared at her with blank eyes and her shrieking ceased. Foam still came from her lips and she started to shake.

"I-It w-was…" Snowstorm's shaking faded and the light drained from her eyes. She was dead. The leaders gazed from their tree with wide, startled eyes as the other cats began murmuring anxiously.

Finally, Duststar broke the silence, "This Gathering is over! Return to your camps," He leaped out of the tree and gathered his cats, "DesertClan, we are leaving."

The other leaders began to group their cats together and travel home. Hollytail followed Breezestar out of the temple and toward their territory.

The tom looked disturbed but did not share his thoughts with his deputy. Hollytail decided to ignore this and stared straight ahead as they padded back to camp.

The trouble started the moment they entered the forest. One cat, a brown and white she-cat, kept casting glances into the trees, as if she was looking for someone. This went on until they were halfway home.

Then, she bolted. She was yowling, "Gorsepaw wait for me!" Soon, she was swallowed by the darkness. Breezestar sighed and called Hollytail forward.

"Go after Briarfoot and bring her to the camp," he meowed. Hollytail nodded and beckoned Twistedfang and a dark brown tom named Mudfang with her tail. They separated from the group and followed her into the trees.

The trouble did not end there. Soon after they left the group, Mudfang darted off without a sound. Minutes later, a _Snap! _echoed through the forest. Hollytail"s fur rose along her spine at the sound.

Twistedfang was also looking nervous. His eyes darted from side to side and his fur was on end. Hollytail decided to ask him what was wrong.

"What's wrong Twistedfang?" The tom jumped at her voice. He stopped and looked at her.

"I keep hearing voices, voices of our lost Clanmates. They want me to follow the sound into the forest," His voice quivered when he said this. It was clear he was scared of these voices.

Hollytail laid her tail across his shoulders comfortingly, "It's okay. Let's find Briarfoot and go home. Then, you can get some rest, maybe that will get rid of the voices." Twistedfang nodded and followed her as she continued into the forest.

Suddenly, a wave of sleepiness washed over her and she slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in a swamp. Her tortoiseshell paws felt sodden and heavy. When she looked down, Hollytail realized she was paw-deep in quicksand. Her chest tightened in fear but she didn't dare move for fear of sinking farther in.

An unfamiliar scent hit her nose as a cat stalked into view, "Greetings Hollytail," It spoke in a silky, feminine voice, "I have come to make a compromise."

The newcomer was a white she-cat with piercing green eyes. Those eyes glittered with malice. There was something else about the cat that unnerved Hollytail and made her want to disappear from view.

"What kind of proposition?" asked Hollytail, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I will quit making your cats 'disappear' if," The other cat paused, "you kill your leader."

Hollytail gasped in shock. This cat was practically asking her to commit suicide! "Why do you want him dead?"

The she-cat's eyes flared with sudden anger, "That fox-heart ruined my life! It was like living in the Dark Forest."

Hollytail couldn't imagine wise, gentle Breezestar ruining another cat's life, no matter how hard she tried, "How?" _I have to keep her distracted as long as possible. _

"I was an apprentice, about to receive my warrior name. He was also an apprentice about to get his name. I was so happy, so proud of myself that day," The white she-cat sighed, "Until I got my name that is. He received the name Breezestrike and the leader, Viperstar, turned to me," Her fur fluffed up in anger as she recalled what happened next.

"I was Lakepaw at the time. But, do you know the name he gave me?" The cat's voice was filled with anger and sadness, "He named me _Shatteredspirit_! Why he was so cruel, I may never know. But form that day forth, that heap of crowfood Breezestrike taunted me mercilessly about my name."

Hollytail couldn't help but show some sympathy for Shatteredspirit. Such a cruel name! But that didn't justify her asking Hollytail to murder her leader.

"Soon, the whole Clan was in on it! Even my own littermates teased me. It soon became more than taunting. It escalated to the point of attacks. One of these attacks was what led to my death," Shatteredspirit's voice shook with rage.

Hollytail felt herself sink just a little farther into the quicksand.

"I've been plotting ever since. And now, I am putting my plan into action. First, kill off some of your Clanmates and, if you accept my offer, now the death of the one who started it all," she finished. Shatteredspirit sauntered over to where Hollytail was stuck, "Do you accept, or would you rather die?"

Hollytail knew exactly what her reply would be since she first heard this 'compromise', "No. I refuse. Go ahead and kill me. At least I will die with some honor," she spat in defiance.

"Very well. But it is not me who shall kill you; it will be the one who is helping me fulfill my plans."

The world around Hollytail disappeared as she awoke. She was high up in a tree. She heard a _mrrow _of laughter behind her and whipped around to see her murderer. Her gasp of shock was cut off as her throat was torn open and she fell off the branch to the ground, dead.

_That is my story young kits. Who killed Hollytail you ask? Ah, I see you remember her now. Yes, this only happened a few moons ago. No one knows who the killer is. Except me of course.  
><em>

**Who is the killer? Tell me who you think the killer is in a review. I'm going to reveal their identity in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! **

**-Creekrunner**


	3. Heads

Heads

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. I'm pretty proud of this one but I must warn you I think I went overboard on the gore. **

**Time to announce Hollytail's killer! And the killer is...**

**Read the chapter to find out! Also, thanks so much to all of you who took some time to review my story. It really helped me get the inspiration to write. Special thanks to The Spirit That Comes At Night for mentioning _Tales of the Evil _in your latest update! You guys should check out her stories, they are amazing! Enough of me, on with the story!**

Characters

Eaglefeather – Dark brown tom with lighter stripes and umber eyes

Frostfall – Pale gray tom with dark yellow eyes

Twistedfang – Tan tom with blue eyes and a malformed tooth (Warrior of NightClan)

Shatteredspirit – White she-cat with dark green eyes

_ So, you've come for a tale have you? You know of the execution that is taking place tonight, correct? Good. I'll tell you why there is one on the night of this Gathering. But, don't tell anyone I shared this with you. You're not supposed to find out. Now, let's begin. _

* * *

><p><em> "This is what you deserve, you mangy crowfood eater. You're a filthy murderer and this is what we do to your kind." <em>

_ Sorrow clouded the other tom's eye, "I agree with you that murderers deserve this, but as I have said before, it wasn't me who did that," Redclaw's voice was strong despite the agony that burned inside him, "I saw you. I saw you kill her that night. You are the true murderer Eaglefeather and mark my words; it won't be a secret forever." _

_ The first execution was over with a swipe of a paw. Claws cut deep into the throat of the "murderer" ripping open the windpipe and ending the life of Redclaw. _

_ No cat had dared speak during the execution. One cat had overheard the toms' conversation. This cat knew he had to keep this secret or he would be the next one dead. _

* * *

><p>A pale gray tom followed his Clanmates home through a stretch of jungle, trying to forget what he had overheard. He did not have a hard time believing Eaglefeather murdered Lilystream. She had rejected him for Ashsky. He had trouble understanding <em>why <em>he did it the way he did. Surely not for the sheer pleasure of it.

The tom also could not find valid reasoning to commit such a grisly, horrid murder. All that had been found of poor Lilystream was her head. There was no body to be found. Her dark gray head had been spattered in her own blood and the soulless eyes still open. Her jaws were parted in a final shriek of fear. White bone was seen on the underside of it as well as the windpipe and the bloody meat of her neck.

The mere thought of this made him shiver with fright. They had left the trees behind for the barren wasteland that was their home. Redclaw had been the one to stumble across the remnants of his Clanmate. He had burst into the camp, fear lighting his eyes, and yowled for Icestar. He asked her to follow him out of the camp. The Clan had waited in anxious silence for their leader's return.

When she did, horror and disgust shone in her eyes. She had leaped onto the Spire and made a chilling announcement:_ "Lilystream is dead, and was killed by a vile monster. Redclaw here had the unfortunate luck of finding the only thing left of her, her head. We must find this killer and put it to death!" _

The Spire was exactly that, a large twisting thing, seemingly trying to touch the sky. It was made out of cooled lava from the old volcano. It never erupted anymore, of course, but it was a grim reminder of a time when even the air was poison.

"Frostfall! You're falling behind!" Eaglefeather's voice snapped Frostfall out of his dark, tumbling thoughts. The brown tom had fallen in beside his friend, "You okay? You look like you just saw a Dark Forest warrior!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Eaglefeather," Frostfall meowed, turning his white head to look at him. How could he accuse his best friend of this heinous crime? Had all the tension from the past few days gone to his head?

He picked up his pace to catch up with the others. It felt odd to be without the presence of Redclaw. The red tom had been a valued member of the Clan. Frostfall would have to learn to deal with it though, for nothing would bring him back.

They had reached the camp. It was a cave at the base of the volcano, the roof was cooled lava. It had formed softer than the surrounding area, enabling the first BoneClan cats to hollow out the inside and create caverns that served as dens. There was a hole in the roof which helped to tell the time of day for those that stayed in the camp.

The gray tom padded to the first cavern on the left upon entering the camp. This was the warrior's den. The others of the Gathering patrol dispersed to their respective dens. Most curled up in their soft nests and went to sleep; a few remained awake to share the news of the Gathering.

Frostfall lay in his nest staring at the hard gray ceiling. Thoughts clouded his mind like annoying flies. It wasn't until all cats had fallen asleep and all was silent that he began to doze off. The last thought to cross his mind as he succumbed to the cozy blackness was: _Did Eaglefeather really do it?_

* * *

><p>A tan tom slid through the shadows of the trees, dragging behind him the unconscious body of his Clanmate. His malformed tooth began to ache from the strain when he reached the meeting point. But now he faced a new challenge; he had to haul his tortoiseshell load up the tree to a high branch.<p>

"Eaglefeather! I need some help down here," he whispered up the tree. The tom knew he wouldn't be able to get her up there himself. Luckily, there was another cat there to help him.

"What?" came the irritated reply. Two umber eyes shined through the leaves as Eaglefeather looked down at the tan tom, "You can't handle her yourself, Twistedfang?"

"No, I can't. Now get your lazy tail down here and help me!" the tan tom, Twistedfang shouted silently back. Eaglefeather sighed and leaped to the ground. He then turned and sank his fangs into part of the tortoiseshell she-cat's scruff and began to scale the tree.

Twistedfang followed behind him, shoving the unconscious she-cat up the tree. Upon reaching the branch they had chosen, Twistedfang breathed a deep sigh, for he knew what was to come.

When the cat awoke, unless she gave them a sign that she agreed to the proposition, he would have to kill her.

If he didn't, they would kill him, 'they' being Eaglefeather and Shatteredspirit. Shatteredspirit was a white she-cat with dark green eyes. She wanted revenge on the NightClan leader for inadvertently causing her death. When the cruel Clan leader at the time gave the white she-cat her warrior name, she was mercilessly taunted and teased.

Soon, it escalated to the point of vicious attacks, often by groups of three to four cats. One of these attacks had been what killed poor Shatteredspirit. She wanted to murder the one that had started it all; Breezestar.

The foolish leader had no idea it was her that had been hanging his precious warriors. But that was just the beginning of the white she-cat's plan of vengeance. She planned to take control of all the Clans from the inside, and then hand them over to the Dark Forest.

She knew what it was like to want vengeance and wished to help those dark cats get theirs. Besides, it was their trainees Shatteredspirit was using to take over.

Twistedfang shook his head to get rid of his troublesome thoughts. He must be ready to strike as soon as the she-cat awoke from her meeting with Shatteredspirit.

After what seemed to be moons of waiting, the lump of tortoiseshell fur began to awaken. Twistedfang stiffened and prepared to slice open her throat.

She rose to her paws, her back to him. She spun around as a _mrrow _of laughter escaped Eaglefeather's jaws and her eyes widened with shock at the sight of Twistedfang. He knew she did not agree to Shatteredspirit's proposal. He raised his paw and unsheathed his claws.

Her gasp of shock lapsed into silence as his claws tore open her throat and she fell to the ground, dead. Eaglefeather laughed again as she hit the ground. He seemed to enjoy the death of others, especially ones that were painful and slow.

He had told Twistedfang of what he had done to his Clanmate. He said it was an act of revenge but Twistedfang suspected it was for the sheer joy of causing another cat's agony. This sickened the tan tom but he dared not let Eaglefeather know that. For he wanted revenge too, on the one who sent his family to their deaths.

It had been about a moon after his warrior ceremony. He was doing a little night hunting, to bring in extra prey, for leaf-bare had dug its vicious talons into the earth. He had just caught a scrawny vole when and agonized screech split the air.

Twistedfang had dropped his prey and raced toward the sound. When he arrived at the scene, it was too late. Blood stained the snow red and fur flecked the ground. His mother, father, and brothers lay in pools of their own blood. As he moved closer, Twistedfang had realized with horror that their heads were missing. Ghostly white bone and bloody meat was all there was.

Twistedfang knew with all his heart that it had been Eaglefeather. But, he also knew Breezestar had something to do with it. He had seen the two toms together before. They had had their heads close together and they were muttering to one another.

"Twistedfang, return to camp. We have no further use for you tonight," meowed Eaglefeather, snapping the tan tom out of his thoughts. Twistedfang dipped his head and disappeared into the shadows.

He returned to camp with no problems and sank into his nest. As he sank into sleep, he heard a shriek and shuddered. Eaglefeather had found his next victim.

* * *

><p>Eaglefeather made quick work of the she-cat before him. It was a cat from his own Clan; she had come to bring him home. He slowly ripped flesh from her neck, causing her to wail with pain. The sound was music to his ears as he continued.<p>

Her wails were broken off as the spine was broken. But still Eaglefeather continued, ripping and tearing at the flesh. Soon enough, Eaglefeather sank his bloodied fangs into her ear and pulled. There was the sound of skin tearing and bone snapping and - the head came off.

Blood soaked into the ground and as Eaglefeather walked away, his trophy in his jaws, red pawprints shone on the grass, shining in the faint moonlight.

* * *

><p>Frostfall stood, pacing, at the meeting point. Eaglefeather had told him to meet him there, what for he had no clue. He hoped it was to make plans for when Eaglefeather became leader. Frostfall had been promised deputyship as long as he completed one task.<p>

He wanted more than anything for Eaglefeather to reveal what he had to do to gain power. He dug his claws into the hollow stump that was their meeting place. The surrounding area was covered in moss. The trees, the rocks, everything was partially hidden under a coat of the damp green plant.

This was the better part of the territory, near the HiddenClan border. It consisted of dense undergrowth and towering oak trees; but it was still a worse bit of territory than anything of HiddenClan's-whose territory was just the same as this bit-because of the damage caused by the old volcano.

Just then, the sound of rustling bushes met Frostfall's ears. As Eaglefeather shoved his way through the bushes, Frostfall leaped back in surprise and horror.

Dangling from Eaglefeather's jaws was a small, dusty brown tabby head. It was flecked with blood and the foul liquid still leaked in tiny droplets to the ground. Soulless, green eyes locked with Frostfall's own yellow ones.

The brown killer let the head fall to the ground. It landed with a soft, sickening _thud _on the soft ground, "What? You act like you've never seen a dead body before," Eaglefeather sneered as if Frostfall should be ashamed for the way he reacted.

"I-I h-have. J-Just not o-one so cruelly k-killed," Frostfall stuttered in reply. His gaze was fixed in horror on the bodiless head before him. In that moment, doubt clouded his mind making him question whether he should follow this demented killer or not. On one paw, Eaglefeather would give him power, power he had never dreamed of having before. The power to make his Clanmates do whatever he wanted. Frostfall relished this thought.

And on the other, the path to power would be like wading through and ocean of blood and severed heads. Frostfall didn't kill for joy, like his comrade, but for power. He did not take pride in these deeds. He would have to kill many more times to achieve his goals.

Eaglefeather cackled with demonic laughter, "Well, you better get used to it if you want to be my deputy," he then motioned with his tail to the bloody head lying on the ground, "Throw that in the stump."

"The-The stump?" Frostfall repeated in confusion.

"Yes!" the brown tabby showed his blood stained fangs in an attempted smile, "With _Lilystream,_" a hysterical laughing fit followed what Eaglefeather thought was a hilarious joke.

Frostfall looked down into the hollow stump. At the bottom lay a rotting corpse, a headless gray corpse, "Lilystream!" he gasped quietly. The shape was barely visible in the darkness of the night but the light of the moon illuminated the horrific scene. Grief welled in his eyes as he picked up the Eaglefeather's latest gruesome trophy and let it fall into the abyss below.

It landed with a _thump _on Lilystream's ribcage and rolled off her decaying corpse and into the darkness beyond. A shiver ran down Frostfall's spine, causing his fur to stand on end. That was the moment he made his decision.

_I will never again follow that tyrant!_ But for now, as Frostfall realized, he would have to make Eaglefeather unaware of his conscious decision. He turned away from the stump, plastering a cold, heartless look to his face; _I will avenge you, Lilystream and Dustpaw. _

"Well, it seems someone has come to terms with what has to be done," meowed Eaglefeather, no longer sounding like a cat with rabies, but more like a cold, cunning murderer. The tabby turned and began pushing his way through the bushes, "Let's return to camp before we're missed."

His voice held barely concealed malice, making Frostfall wrinkle his nose in disgust. He followed Eaglefeather back to camp, his mind churning as he tried to find a way to reveal his treachery to the Clan but not end up on the wrong side of Eaglefeather's teeth.

* * *

><p>Eaglefeather headed straight to his nest as he reached the camp. His mind was clear and he was calm, almost as if none of the events of the past night had happened. There was just one problem; his fur stank of blood and his teeth were covered in so much blood it was hard not to notice something had happened.<p>

As he sat in his bed of moss, he picked dried blood out of his fur and licked it off his teeth and claws the best he could. He still smelt of blood but not enough for any cat, even the best of trackers, to distinguish it as cat blood.

A gust of wind blew through the camp, causing an eerie whistling sound. The fur rose along Eaglefeather's spine. He may act like he had no fear, but even the most evil-hearted cats have fears. The brown tabby's was the wind. The sound of the wind blowing across the dried magma gave him nightmares.

He had no idea why it scared him the way it did. He had been told it was from the trauma of his mother being blown off a rock ledge when he was little. The wind had been unnaturally strong that year and it was hard to avoid being tossed every which way.

The gust ended and all was silent. Eaglefeather burrowed his way deeper into the moss of his nest. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Then, as he was on the verge of sleep, he heard something.

It was like a whisper, only wilder and more savage, _Look what you have done, all the innocent lives you've taken. You're a monster, you deserve to rot. _

The brown tabby thought the voice was familiar, but from where he had not a clue, _You know who I am. You have always known I would disapprove of your actions, _son. _You have shamed this family beyond compare. _

At this, Eaglefeather's eyes shot open and he let out a startled whimper, "M-M-Mother? I-I'm sorry. It's the only way."

_No, there was another path you could have chosen. One that would have given you everything you wanted and spared the innocent lives you so gruesomely took. _

To this, Eaglefeather had no response. He now realized he truly was a monster. For the first time in his life, Eaglefeather felt remorse; he regretted what he had done. But, as his mother did not realize, this was the only way he could achieve his goals.

_Heed my warning son, you can still fix this but if you choose not to your end will be slow and painful… _

And with that, the voice was gone. The brown tom shrugged off his mother's warning, thinking his choice was the right one and the spirit was wrong. He forgot completely about the conversation and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Frostfall woke early the next morning. He exited the camp silent as a snake and broke into a run towards the NightClan border. He had arranged to meet the other ally of Eaglefeather, Twistedfang. The gray tom knew Twistedfang wanted Eaglefeather dead and planned to use this to his advantage.<p>

When Frostfall arrived, Twistedfang was sitting by an old pine on his side of the border. The tan tom looked frightened.

"I'm here," meowed Frostfall. Twistedfang looked up, grief in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"She finally managed to hang Breezestar. I'm leader now," Twistedfang responded solemnly, "I'm Twistedstar now."

Frostfall was not surprised. Shatteredspirit had devoted her entire afterlife to getting revenge and she finally got it.

"I'm sorry. I only hope you can resist Shatteredspirit's forces," Frostfall crossed the border and sat down next to the newly named Twistedstar.

"What's the plan?" asked Twistedstar.

"We have to lure Eaglefeather into a trap. If we kill him, Shatteredspirit's plan will unravel," Frostfall looked away, "The only problem is I don't know if I can fool him much longer."

"Then we'll have to act fast. Do you know where he'll be around sunhigh tomorrow?" asked Twistedstar. The tan leader's attitude had improved and he seemed more confident.

"Yes. He will be tracking down his next victim. Who that may be, he hasn't told me yet," Frostfall replied.

"Then here's what we'll do…"

* * *

><p>Sunhigh was fast approaching as a ginger tom headed towards the old volcano. He was clueless as to why the deputy wanted to meet him out here. He leaped over a mound of dried lava and turned toward what seemed to be a giant gray hill up close. Farther away, though, one could see that it was indeed an inactive volcano.<p>

The tom climbed the steep, rocky slope his breath coming in gasps. He reached the top of the volcano weary and sore. He was in no condition to defend himself from what happened next.

As the tom sat down, a brown blur knocked him to the ground. Teeth hooked into the side of his neck before he knew what was happening. The brown cat tore off skin and fur with a quick jerk of his head and had to hold back a purr of pleasure as the ginger tabby shrieked in agony. The only thing that kept him from purring was that this shriek formed a word.

"Now!" At the tom's yowl, two cats leaped out of the Lava Pit, or the training area. The brown killer had neglected to check if he was alone with his victim before attacking.

"Eaglefeather! Your reign of terror ends now," meowed Frostfall. The gray tom and Twistedstar had been able to track down Eaglefeather's next victim and concocted a plan to capture the brown tom. Twistedstar leapt on top of Eaglefeather and knocked him to the ground. The two toms became a screeching ball of fur, rolling around the rim of the volcano.

Twistedstar dug his claws into the brown tom's back and dragged him into the Lava Pit. Eaglefeather shook him off and backed away to the edge of the pit. He was bleeding from many wounds, especially a large gash across the left side of his mouth. Twistedstar was not faring much better. The tan tom was suffering from a large crack in his malformed tooth and a deep bite mark on his right foreleg.

Frostfall and the ginger tom leaped down to help the injured leader but Twistedstar signaled with his tail that this was his battle, "I have a score to settle with this snake-heart."

Breathing hard, the two toms circled each other. Eaglefeather hissed and feinted to the right. Twistedstar was not fooled, though, and dodged. He leapt forward and scored his claws across Eaglefeather's side, then retreated to the edge of their arena.

The brown tabby hissed and charged, anger and malice flickering in his amber eyes. Twistedstar had no time to dodge and was forced to meet the charge head on. The impact of the charge knocked the leader off his paws and he slammed into the rim.

As Twistedstar yowled in pain, Eaglefeather prepared to sink his fangs into the leader's thoat. Quick as a snake, teeth were driven deep into Twistedstar's throat. Instead of a yowl, all that came was a strange gurgling cry, then silence.

No one spoke. Eaglefeather stood bloody but triumphant. But, Frostfall and the ginger tom did not react. They knew that in the heat of battle, Eaglefeather would forget about the nine lives of a leader.

"Now," Eaglefeather rasped turning his attention to the two other cats, "Prepare to die!" Before he could leap, a wheezing gasp sounded from Twistedstar and the leader surged upward to tear into his opponent's throat.

Teeth met skin as the leader cut off Eaglefeather's breathing. He didn't let go until the killer collapsed beneath him. Twistedstar lifted his head and gazed around triumphantly.

"Did you kill him?" asked the ginger tom. He and Frostfall had not moved throughout the whole duel, as they knew how it would end.

"No. He will be executed, for that is far worse than anything I could do to the mangy rat," replied the tan tom, his blue eyes filled with hatred for the brown murderer, "Now, let's get this killer to your camp."

Eaglefeather was executed at the next Gathering. Icestar had ordered he be killed in the same, painful way his victims had perished. The new BoneClan deputy, Frostfall, took no pleasure in this bloody task. Many cats had to leave the temple and retch and others began to experience nightmares.

The body was taken and buried in the farthest corner of the territoty, far away from the burial field of his Clan. As the burial party headed home, one heard a whisper on the wind, and it chilled him to the bone, _I'll be back.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed my story. Remember, don't tell anyone I told you. Oh, and watch your backs out there.<em>

* * *

><p>A full moon shone in the sky above four great oaks. Within these oaks sat hundreds of starry cats, most were faded.<p>

"Shatteredspirit! Step forward," a lithe blue-gray she-cat yowled from atop a giant boulder. The she-cat was faded, almost to the point that you could see the trees through her. The white she-cat sauntered through the crowd, which parted as she drew near, "You have betrayed all of StarClan. You do not deserve to rest here."

Another, a fiery-pelted tom, sat beside her. This cat was almost as faded as his companion. He now stood up, "You know the price for betraying StarClan," he paused, his green eyes flashing with what seemed to be sorrow, "Shatteredspirit, by the power of the stars we banish you to the Dark Forest for crimes against StarClan."

The she-cat stepped forward again, "And if you ever happen to return to our hunting grounds, any StarClan warrior has permission to kill you," the blue she-cat's blue eyes showed her hatred as she said this, "Now leave us and never return."

Shatteredspirit had listened to her sentence with cold, calculating green eyes. Now those eyes burned with hatred, "I will leave, Bluestar, but mark my words, this is not the last you will see of me. I will have my revenge!"

With that, she whipped around and stalked out of the clearing head and tail up. The crowd of starry warriors jeered and jostled her as she left Fourtrees and headed toward the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest, creating a new plan for revenge the whole way.

"How long until she returns, Bluestar?" asked the fiery-pelted tom. Sadness still shone in his eyes and Bluestar knew he was thinking of when they had to banish Ashfur after he lied trying to get Hollyleaf banished.

"I don't know, Firestar. Hopefully not soon," she replied with a sigh. She jumped down from the rock and left the clearing. At this, the crowd dispersed and cats disappeared into the dark. Firestar followed last, lost in thought.

The flame-colored tom wandered through the forest for a while before finally settling down in the old ThunderClan camp in the ravine. He fell asleep wondering what Shatteredspirit planned to unleash upon the Clans of Emoria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was just going to end this one at Eaglefeather's execution but I thought I should include something extra. I hope you enjoyed! And please review it means a lot to me if you take your time to tell me what you think!  
><strong>

**-Creekrunner **


End file.
